Trop dur, trop malchanceux
by Sakuralinh
Summary: Ulrich et Yumi vivent une relation bien compliquée... Sont-ils amis ou plus que ça? Ulrich arrivera-t-il à lui avouer son amour? Fanfic sur YumixUlrich Pas très bonne dans les résumé, meilleure histoire! Critique? xox Sakuralinh


Allo!

Eh bien, voila, je suis de nouveau amoureuse de Code Lyoko et du français! =D C'est cela que j'écris ce fanfic sur mes deux personnages préférés Ulrich et Yumi.

Brièvement dit, chaque chapitre est construit comme un épisode de Code Lyoko. La seule différence, c'est que les épisodes se poursuivent et tournent principalement autour d'Ulrich et Yumi. En tout cas, j'espère que vous l'apprécireriez! Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus!

Sakuralinh

* * *

-Un autre cours de gym comme ça avec Jim et je suis mort!

-Arrête de te plaindre, Odd. Au moins, ce n'est pas toi qui est tombé du haut du mur d'escalade.

Le dénommé Odd s'étira et se retourna vers le blond aux lunettes rondes:

-Ouais, mais toi, mon cher Jérémie, c'est normal. Tu n'es pas très athlétique. Moi, je suis le beau, magnifique, talentueux....

Il s'arrêta là pour regarder son meilleur ami qui semblait être dans la lune. Avec un grand sourire, il s'avança vers le beau brun et lui murmure:

-Ah, ça alors. Tu rêves encore à Yumi! Il faudrait peut-être que tu lui dises que tu l'aimes.

-Quelle bonne idée, Odd! Comme ça elle me fera la tête et comme ça elle se moquera très certainement de moi! rétorqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers Jérémie.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au tour de lui, puis dit:

-Tu n'as pas du supporter les moqueries de ce cher Odd à propos de toi et Aelita? Justement, tu te sens seule sans elle? Où est-ce qu'elle est?

Jérémie rougit et dit nerveusement:

-Je... euh... mais non, de quoi tu parles?

Odd s'éclata de rire soudainement et croyant qu'il se moquait de lui Jérémie dégagea de là pour se diriger vers la caféteriat. Ulrich sourit largement et mit sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur copain et dit:

-Tu as vraiment rendu Jérémie fâché contre toi.

-Pourquoi? Je riais pas de lui! Regarde William qui vient juste recevoir une claque de Yumi!

Ulrich ouvrit grand ses yeux. Ce n'était pas une blague: pour une raison inconnue, William avait la joue gauche colorée par une couleur rosée. Il fut pris d'un fou de rire également. Les deux amis décidèrent, après peut-être dix minutes de fou de rire, que le ventre d'Odd ne supportera pas plus longtemps la faim. À peine avoir mis le pied dans la caféteriat, Sissi prit la main d'Ulrich et, sans dire un mot, l'entraîna dehors. Odd n'y porta pas d'attention. Après tout, Sissi ne craquait-elle pas sur Ulrich depuis la maternelle?

Installé à la table avec Jérémie qui semblait lui faire la tête, il dégusta sa cuisse de poulet et lècha cochonnement la sauce qui en dégoulinait. Jérémie le regarda d'un oeil mauvais et Odd finit par dire, avec bouche pleine:

-Bah quoi? Ce n'est pas le première fois que tu me vois faire ça!

-Non, en effet Odd.

Odd leva sa tête et vit Aelita accompagnée de Yumi qui semblait au bord de ses nerfs. Jérémie prit une bonne bouffée d'air et jeta un regard sur son ordinateur portable.

-Ah la galère! s'écria-t-il.

-Tour activée? demanda Yumi qui se pencha vers l'ordinateur.

Jérémie fit un signe de la tête pour dire "oui".

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend? Cap sur Lyoko! murmura Aelita pour que les autres élèves ne puissent les entendre.

-Bah, on attend que j'aie terminé mon jus de raisins, et Roméo qui vient de se faire kidnapper par Sissi.

Yumi courut vers la porte en s'écriant:

-Je vais aller le chercher. Partez avant moi!

-Ah l'amour! Qu'est-ce que c'est beau! dit Odd qui se frotta le ventre.

-Pas de temps, gros paresseux, pour tes commentaires impertinants! dirent Jérémie et Aelita qui avaient déjà franchi la porte.

-Eh! Mais attendez! C'est pas facile courir avec un bedon plein!

* * *

-ULRICH!

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Ulrich et d'Odd, mais il n'était pas là. _Où Sissi aurait-elle pu l'emmener? Il répond même plus à son portable_, pensa Yumi alors qu'elle courait dans les couloirs comme une cinglée.

-Ishiyama! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici durant l'heure du dîner?

Yumi se retourna et vit Jim qui n'avait pas l'air d'être très content.

-Euh... Je cherchais Ulrich... mais il n'est pas là.... Alors...

-Stern? Je l'avais vu avec la fille du proviseur dans le parc....

-Merci Monsieur!

Elle déguerpit à la quatrième vitesse sans avoir laisser Jim terminer de dire qu'il lui semblait qu'Ulrich et Sissi sortaient ensemble. Jim se gratta le cou et se dit à lui même:

-Eh bien... Elle l'apprendra quand elle y sera!

Pendant ce temps, Yumi était déjà à l'extérieur du bâtiment des dormitoires. Essouflée, elle essaya de reprendre son souffle en appelant Jérémie.

-Jérémie.... Je n'ai pas encore trouvé Ulrich, mais je crois que je sais où il est...

_-Je comprends. Aelita et Odd sont déjà sur Lyoko. Retrouve Ulrich le plus vite possible... C'est pas du repos sur Lyoko. _

-D'accord Jérémie...

Elle raccrocha. C'est à cet instant qu'elle aperçut Sissi avec Hervé et Nicolas. Elle prit Sissi à part et lui demanda:

-Où est Ulrich?

-Comment je le serais? Penses-tu vraiment qu'il passerait du temps avec moi?

-Je...

Yumi se figea et murmura incompréhensiblement:

-XANA...

Elle ne prit pas plus de 30 secondes pour mettre les pieds dans le parc du collège. Malgré les branches fouettant sa belle figure et les buissons salissant ses vêtements, elle poursuivit son chemin. La lumière était de moins en moins présente. Les arbres étaient de plus en plus condensés, mais toujours pas d'Ulrich en vue. Fatiguée, elle s'assit sous un grand chêne et prit son téléphone portable et appela Jérémie:

-Jérémie, où en êtes-vous sur Lyoko?

_-Tempête de sable dans le territoire du désert... Toujours pas de monstres en vue. Et toi?_

-Pas beaucoup de chance... XANA a prit la forme de Sissi et a emmené Ulrich je-ne-sais-plus-trop-où.... Je...

Quelqu'un avait prit son portable et l'avait lancé à plusieurs mètres de là. Elle se leva subitement et vit, à sa très grande surprise, Ulrich. Elle jeta un regard dans ses yeux et s'écria:

-XANA!

Elle prit les jambes à son cou et disparut rapidement dans la dense forêt. Sans qu'elle ne s'en renda compte, elle avait trouvé Ulrich après avoir trébuché par dessus son corps. Il était inconscient. Sa respiration était, apparemment, difficile. Elle marcha à quatre pattes vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle l'appuia contre un arbre et fouilla dans ses poches pour trouver son cellulaire. Alors qu'elle cherchait désespérement le portable d'Ulrich, elle entendit:

-Yumi...

-Ulrich! Ça va? Tu es réveillé?

Non, il n'était pas réveillé. Il parlait... ou plutôt murmurait le nom de Yumi sans cesse.

-Yumi... aide-moi.

Yumi se mordit la lèvre inférieure et vérifia son pouls.

-Faible, se disait-elle. Il faut que je le ramène à Kadic.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne reconnut pas l'endroit. Perdus... Elle frappa son poing contre le tronc d'arbre et s'acôta sur l'arbre et dit tout haut:

-Je compte sur vous, Aelita, Odd, Jérémie.

* * *

-Odd, Aelita! Dépêchez-vous! Yumi m'a appelé, puis quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui a arraché le portable des mains.

Odd expira et répondit:

-Qu'est que-tu crois qu'on fait ici? On prend un bain de soleil, peut-être? Flèche laser!

Voilà un Krabe de moins. Aelita prit son envol vers la tour activée, mais, malchance, un crabe lui tira dessus.

-Eh voilà que je sauve la princesse de Jérémie!

Aelita rougit à vue d'oeil et se remit sur ses pieds.

-Jérémie, on a vraiment besoin de nos véhicules!

À ces mots, un overboard apparut et Odd sauta dessus sans plus tarder et cria:

-Un petit tour sur le véhicule d'Odd, princesse?

Aelita sourit et embarqua dessus. Ils évitèrent plusieurs tirs des Krabes. Une main autour de la taille d'Odd, l'autre en train de détruire le plus de monstres possibles avec ses champs de forces. Soudainement, Odd fut atteint et faillit tomber de son overboard. Heureusement, Aelita était là et l'avait retenu.

-Bravo Aelita. Maintenant foncez à la tour!

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire Einstein. Tu vois pas qu'on a une vingtaine de Kankrelats devant nous.

-Bah si, mais c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour Yumi et Ulrich!

Odd s'éclata de rire et dit:

-Mais non, ils sont sûrement en train de se dire des mots d'amour!

-Odd, c'est pas drôles là! s'écria Aelita cramponnée à la taille d'Odd.

Odd se donna la permission de laisser échapper un autre rire et reprit son sérieux.

* * *

Des pas se firent entendre. Yumi tira Ulrich vers un buisson où elle espère pouvoir trouver sécurité. Cachée et camouflée, elle vit le clone polymorphe. Par chance, il ne les vit et partit plus loin. À cet instant, Yumi sentit une main autour de sa taille. Elle sentit ses joues brûlées. Elle se retourna vivement et vit Ulrich, toujours inconscient. _Mon imagination_**...** pensa-t-elle. Elle détourna son regard d'Ulrich pour observer les environs par le minuscule espace qu'offraient les branches du buisson fruitier. Encore une fois, elle sentit la main se serrer autour de sa fine taille. Elle chuchota alors à l'oreille d'Ulrich:

-Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle.

Aucune réaction. Elle plaça sa main près de sa taille et entra en contact avec celle d'Ulrich. Elle devint aussitôt rouge comme une tomate. Cet instant de joie, peut-être même d'amour, ne dura pas plus longtemps que 5 minutes. Yumi fut soudainement prise par le col de son chandail et soulevée du sol. Elle se débattait et gigotait dans tous les sens, mais ne pouvait s'enfuir. Sans avoir réfléchi, elle cria comme par automatisme:

-ULRICH!

Oui, Ulrich. Toujours Ulrich. Quand elle avait besoin d'aide c'était Ulrich qui venait à son secours. Quand elle se sentait mal, c'était toujours Ulrich qui la consolait et vice-versa, sauf quand il s'agissait de son amour pour lui...

Des larmes lui vinrent. Ils ruisellèrent sur ses lisses joues. Delà, ils tombèrent sur la belle figure de Stern qui commença à bouger. Yumi ne put voir cela. Elle était bien trop occupée à essayer à s'échapper de l'emprise du clone polyforme. Elle fut bien vite atteinte par la fatigue et bientôt, elle sentit une décharge électrique traverser son corps. Elle poussa un cri strident et elle fut laissée tomber sur le sol. Recroquevillée, Yumi pleurait. Elle aurait bien voulu qu'Ulrich soit là pour la sauver de cette catastrophe, mais...

-C'est toi qui a fait ça à Yumi? lança une voix bien familière.

Yumi leva ses yeux et vit, à son plus grand bonheur, son héros.

-Ulrich!

Ulrich se tourna vers elle et lui accorda un élégant sourire.

-Ça va?

Yumi se leva avec misère et acquiesça. Ulrich se retourna vers le clone qui avait prit la forme d'Odd. Le brunet fronça ses sourcils et se pérpara à se battre. Cependant, le clone s'enfuit sans rien dire. Ébahis, Yumi et Ulrich s'échangèrent un regard et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Les deux se laissèrent tomber sur le gazon frais. Ulrich regarda Yumi et remarqua qu'elle avait des égratignures sur sa figure, ses mains et ses chevilles.

-Yumi? Tu t'es faite mal?

-Bah non. Pourquoi?

-Tu sembles être dans...

-Un mauvais état? C'est rien! C'est juste des égratignures... Des blessures externes...

Ulrich s'approcha d'elle à quatre pattes et lui murmura:

-C'est pour moi que tu es dans cet état?

Yumi détourna son regard et lui répondit:

-Euh... Oui... Jérémie m'avait demandé de...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase quand Ulrich amena sa main au visage de Yumi et le tourna vers le sien.

-Regarde-moi quand tu parles...

Les lèvres de Yumi tremblèrent. Elle ne savait quoi dire maintenant...

* * *

-Aelita, saute et entre dans la tour! dit Odd d'un ton bien joyeux.

Aelita lui sourit et exécuta son ordre si poliment donné. À peine avait-elle mit pied dans la tour que Odd fut dévirtualisé par un Krabe qui sortait d'en arrière de lui. Il se retrouvit dans un scanner et il s'écria:

-C'est pas du jeu ça!

Il entendit la voix de Belpois qui lui répondit:

-Tu n'avais qu'à faire plus attention... De toute manière, Aelita a désactivé la tour.

-Lance le retour vers le passé alors, Einstein!

* * *

-Ulrich, tu ne trouves pas que t'es pas mal proche là?

Il prit les mains de Yumi et s'apprêta à dire qu'il aimait, mais une lumière blanche le devança... Le retour vers le passé...

________

-Alors Ulrich? C'était comment avec Yumi?

Ulrich se retourna vers Odd et répondit durement:

-Rien... La routine...

-Quelle routine? continua Odd sur le même ton de taquineries.

-Lâche-moi!

Odd fut pris d'un fou de rire, mais s'arrêta à l'instant où Yumi arriva et le regarda d'un air croche. Ulrich essaya de filer en douce, mais Yumi le prit par le bras et lui demanda:

-Ulrich, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire avant le retour vers le passé?

Ulrich haussa les épaules et fit semblant de ne rien comprendre:

-Je me rappelle plus...

Yumi le lâcha, l'air un peu déçue. Elle se dirigea sans un autre mot dans la caféteriat suivi par Odd qui avait un grand sourire et Ulrich qui traînait des pieds.

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE

J'espère que vous avez aimé! Des commentaires? Des critiques? Des idées?

Merci d'avoir lu!

Pour la suite, je ne fixe pas une date bien précise, mais bref, j'espère que c'est dans le futur proche!

Luv,

Sakuralinh

xoxoxoxoxox


End file.
